When Fate Intervenes
by AussieMuggle103
Summary: Fate made a mistake, it had never happened before. Two souls were never destined to be together, having travelled from the beginning of time, no matter how perfect they fit together. No longer able to accept this, Fate steps forward to intervene, now the souls need to recognise each other for eternal happiness. *Slight Ron Bashing **Unsure of Fred survival at present time
1. Prologue

**Message from the Writer** : Hello and welcome all Muggles, Squibs, Witches and Wizards! This is my first FanFiction so hopefully you all enjoy and appreciate the story. You may recognise some of the themes, and I'm sure there is a high chance that similar stories have been created and posted considering there are over 732 Thousand of these Harry Potter FanFictions and in multiple languages as well! But nevertheless, I was watching CoS the other day with my bestie and she came to the same conclusion I previously had: Fred and Hermione should have ended up together. So this is their story I hope you enjoy it.

 **Rating** : Starting this at **M** but could easily move to **MA** (Sorry to the youngsters!)

 **Disclaimer** : Clearly and Evidently _I do not own these characters_ , _they are under the ownership_ of our Literary God _J.K. Rowling_

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

There are many events that have happened throughout time Fate had not wanted to occur. If the wail of a baby had occurred 0.025 seconds earlier, the great flood and Noah's Ark would not have happened. A look over her shoulder from Helen and the Trojan War would no longer be in history books, Jesus of Nazareth could have been born in a palace as the rightful heir of David if Joseph's father had said 'Yes sire' on his sixth birthday and would not be the religious figure two centuries later. An extra breath of forced relaxation from Salazar would have stopped him from introducing a Basilisk into Hogwarts. The First World War and subsequent Second World War could have been avoided if the old robin had taken a nose dive a second beforehand, taking the bullet instead of Franz Ferdinand and Neville Longbottom would have been considered the 'Chosen One' if Severus Snape had not pleaded with the Dark Lord and bit his cheek like his original plan. There were a lot of moments throughout time that Fate had sat back and watched unfold, the endless possibilities slowly dwindling to one as a person's choice influenced the possible outcomes. However, there was one story line in the near future that had no alternatives, and it did not have a happy ending. This greatly saddened the old and wise creator, who after over four and a half billion years of life on this planet took it upon itself to intervene. Love was a strong force, and the possibility of this love Fate noticed, would be one to last the ages, written in the stars millions of years previously. Their souls had traveled time after every failed meeting, hoping that the next would be their chance at happiness but never fated to succeed. Fate wondered how it had missed this match previously, for they were each others missing puzzle piece. The souls had faced so many hardships, already in this life but in so many of their previous lives. With a deep breath of determination Fate took a step forward and slowly started formulating possibilities for these souls, they had already met and quite liked each other, so there was only a need to create a deeper relationship. Once their souls bonded, from now until the end of time, these souls will face hardships but inevitably find each other and be stronger together because of it.

* * *

And there you go, the Prologue. I now have to run and grab my Laptop charger before the dreaded black out, but the next chapter or two will be up within the next few hours!

Lots of Love and Happy Reading

 _A.J. Jobling_


	2. LM Montgomery

**First Chapter:** Sorry it's short, I'll endeavour to do much better in the coming days and weeks!

 **Disclaimer:** Clearly I do not own these characters, otherwise I wouldn't have had to service my car myself

* * *

Her right hand couldn't stop shaking. They had survived the drunk Death Eaters tormenting the Quidditch World Cup, and subsequent stampede of frightened men, women and children. Although initially both her-self and Harry had been very wrongly accused of producing the dark mark above the horrendous site, the mistake had been rectified and now they were all back at The Burrow. Well, everyone but Mr. Weasley, who had been called into work to help deal with the domestic and international impact, as well as any media exposure caused by the incident. She couldn't sleep however, and in an effort to forget the horrors of watching innocent Muggles being tossed around in the air as if they were nothing more than a Quaffle, attempted to read. Her right hand was making it difficult to do so. Not that a right hand in particular was needed to read, but in this instance she was rugged up with a cup of strong Irish Breakfast in her left hand, sitting sideways on the couch, while Harry was sitting on the other end staring and transfixed by the flames of the fireplace, afraid to fall asleep and Ron was lounging on the floor, leaning against the couch right beneath Hermione snoring. In other words, she was trapped and not wanting to risk spilling tea all over her favourite book. Although the logical approach to this situation would to ask Harry to change the page, or in an effort to comfort the two of them, read aloud. But she couldn't think logically at the moment. In fact, she couldn't do anything at that moment in time. Her breathing was fast becoming short, sharp and sporadic, and it was no longer just her right hand that was shaking but her whole body causing tears to start streaking down her face as Hermione struggled to remember how to breathe. The blood was pounding in her ears and her eyes had blurred over from crying. Her body and brain where betraying her, she couldn't feel anything except the sharp cold air, exiting her lungs as quickly as it entered, not providing her the oxygen she so desperately needed.

Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her onto their lap. One hand started stroking her hair while the other was still wrapped around her, protecting her, warming her and soothing her shaking body, "It's going to be alright Hermione, shhhh, it's going to end alright, the good always prevails, there's always tomorrow, always a fresh start, shhhh, I just need you to breathe OK? Can you do that for me? Can you take a deep breathe in?" recognising but not able to place the voice that was soothing her, and not trusting herself to look up, she just nodded in his chest. Taking a deep breath and holding it for four seconds, slowly releasing it, she started to feel less lightheaded and the pounding in her ears lessened. Slowly and surely, after a few deep breaths she had stopped hyperventilating, and her shaking body turned to shivers until the familiar hands holding her grabbed the blanket she was previously wrapped in and brought it over her shoulder wrapping her in blankets, strong arms and the wool of a green Weasley jumper, which her head was now resting on, tearful eyes unable to determine the letter embroided on the front. A wave of exhaustion overwhelming her, with a yawn she mumbled "I think the quote is 'Tomorrow is always fresh, with no mistakes in it.'" As she nuzzled into the chest protecting her from her nightmares, forgetting all about her tea and book and horrors witnessed earlier, slipping into an easy but deep sleep. Not feeling the kiss on the top of her hair and a small chuckle that made her bob up on down on his lap, "Of course there is a quote similar to what I said, and of course you know it Hermione!" although the speaker was notified of her state of slumber five seconds later as her even breathing and lax posture requiring him to hold her against himself in order to prevent her from falling from his lap to the floor.

* * *

Yeah I suck as a human being, but hopefully you got the quote? I'll try reference as many famous writers from many different genres and time periods as possible.

 _A.J. Jobling x_


	3. Anne of Green Gables

**From the Writer:** Sorry for the delay in posting, there's been horrible bushfires and shark sitings and everything happening all at once! But nevertheless I've finished another chapter and a bit longer than the last (this is what I'll be aiming for normally). Hopefully you were able to spot the quote in the last chapter and where it was from, if not hopefully the chapter names are a bit of a clue! If you have any favourite books you would like to see me reference in my story, classic or not please say, if not, I'm just going to include my favourites!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, or the world, or anything really, I'm just manipulating them to please my need for a happy ending for these characters

* * *

 **Fred's POV:**

I had known that Harry and Hermione were the most shaken up following the attack, we all had really, well besides Ronald, well he is normally oblivious to emotions anyway. Harry was just sitting there transfixed by the flames, and Hermione was staring at the page of a well-worn book with a cup of tea in her hand when all of a sudden she looked up, noticed the two boys and started to shake. Ronald had pretty much fallen asleep at her feet and Harry had trapped her on the other side of the couch, totally unaware of what was happening to the young witch beside him. George and I shared a glance and in a matter of seconds, he had scooped up our exhausted little brother and placed him on the armchair next to the couch without Ron even skipping a snore. Grabbing her tea which was now ice cold due to it's neglect out of her hands, I picked her up and put her in my lap, slowly rubbing circles around her back and trying to calm her like mum had anytime I or my siblings had gotten upset. In as even a tone I could muster I tried to sooth her and to be fair I started rambling. "It's going to be alright Hermione, shhhh, it's going to end alright, the good always prevails, there's always tomorrow, always a fresh start, shhhh, I just need you to breathe OK? Can you do that for me? Can you take a deep breathe in?" The shift in the couch and the voices brought Harry out of his stupor and with a glance at the hyperventilating Hermione bolted off the couch and towards the kitchen, dragging mum behind him in a matter of seconds.

Hermione took a deep breath in and slowly released it. Looking up I saw mum nodding, indicating that I was doing the right thing. Behind her George had a smug look on his face, a look of knowledge, blackmail and contempt. I was going to pay for this. My thoughts of revenge pranks was quickly interrupted however when the small body in my lap changed from shaking to shivering. With an outstretched hand I grabbed the blanket that had fallen of Hermione earlier and wrapped it around her. With a yawn a small voice broke the knowing look of mum and George, "I think the quote is 'Tomorrow is always fresh, with no mistakes in it.'" We all started laughing, well mum snickered into the back of her hand. Ron snored a little louder and fresh laughter erupted, the whole family having come out of the kitchen by that stage, having a tired and emotionally exhausted Hermione correct you after she's been hyperventilating is not something that happens regularly. Even a tormented Harry had a grin and the beginnings of a twinkle in his eye. Still laughing I retort, "Of course there is a quote similar to what I said, and of course you know it Hermione!" but it had fallen on deaf ears, for her even breathing and lax body indicated she was asleep. "Mum" I whisper, causing a few eyebrows to raise at the sudden change of my behavior, "Mum she's asleep!" I continue in near panic, causing Ginny and George to snigger behind their hands, Harry mumbled something about that being a good idea and started to fumble up the stairs to the room he was sharing with Ron. Really some twin George is, besides moving our idiot brother out of the way, he really hasn't been any help!

"Sorry Freddie dear, but she needs someone to be near her if she has another anxiety attack during the rest of the night and moving her from one location to other while she sleeps is not a good idea either, I'm not sure about you but I would rather not be woken up by terrified screams of a girl thinking she's been captured while she's been sleeping. Looks like you're in for a long night."

That caused it. Ginny and George were close to peeing their pants with laughter, both clutching their sides, just short of rolling on the floor. Thank God for mum though, with a quick glance over her shoulder their laughter ceased and she began shooing them to bed, all the while George grumbled something along the lines of missing out on the show, earning him a smack on the back of his head from mum. With everyone gone, Ron let out another loud snore and Hermione shifted on my lap. This was going to be a long night. Figuring that I wasn't going to get any sleep I started to look around for something to entertain me. Seeing the disregarded book Hermione was pretending to read earlier in the crack of the couch cushions, I hesitantly pick it up. The pale blue fabric cover was faded and the spine was now white with years of use. The paper inside was stained to be the colour of tea. There didn't seem to be a title anywhere so I opened it up to the first page and out slipped a note.

 _"Dearest Hermione,_

 _I hope you're enjoying your first few weeks at Hogwarts, I know_

 _being away from home is scary. Your intelligence, wit and focus_

 _have tended to frighten the non-magical children, but believe me when_

 _I say that the most wonderous adventures are sure to be had by being_

 _yourself. This book is proof. It was my favourite when I was your_

 _age. This copy was your grandmother's, who unfortunately didn't treat_

 _books with the same reverence that we do, but nevertheless find_

 _courage and strength in knowing that two generations of Prewett's_

 _(that was your grandmother's maiden name, as you can see inscribed_

 _on the board) have loved this character as a best friend when we had_

 _no human counterpart, and three if you also find her a kindred spirit._

 _Lots of Love_

 _Mum x"_

Sure enough, when I opened the book "Athena Prewett 1918" was inscribed against the back cover of the book in neat and curled black ink. Intrigued by my mother's family name being printed on the inside of a muggle book I tucked the note back between into the front of the book and slowly turned the page beginning to read, only stopping when I reached the last word, not realising that dawn had broken and mum was already in the kitchen busy preparing breakfast. Turning down to look at Hermione, who was still asleep in my lap, I silently wondered how often she had read and re-read this book, looking for comfort and a friend. In that moment I made a vow to never leave her without a friend, to be there whenever she needed someone. I also vowed to ask her more about this Anne Shirley.

 **Fate**

It was in that moment that Fred's soul reached out for Hermione's, the blue ribbon that was originally connecting them slowly unwound, making way for a buttercup yellow ribbon, with red trimming and a perfect bow. Fate saw this and an uncharacteristic smile spread on it's face. With the possibility of a love so pure, maybe the future war could pan out differently, with a happier ending.

* * *

How did you like that? Was my hint at where Hermione's magical gene came from OK with you guys? Did you get my reference of colours with the ribbons? Do I think I'm a lot smarter than I am - clearly

Thank you for reading

 _A. x_


End file.
